


BGP

by Sakamichi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Meta, They talk about fanservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Yohan is ignorant, Seungyoun knows a lot, and Seungwoo pretends he's not listening to the two talking about idol fanservice.





	BGP

**Author's Note:**

> i first encountered the term BGP from [this pannchoa post](https://pann-choa.blogspot.com/2019/09/enter-talk-honestly-speaking-do-you.html?m=1)

Yohan is so ignorant.

Kim Yohan is so so painfully, annoyingly, yet adorably, ignorant. About everything. About the latest trends in social media. About the childish games most people should know by age 7. About the current hit pop songs in recent years. About almost everything that doesn't concern taekwondo.

He's so ignorant to all the things surrounding him, especially in the idol industry he almost blindedly got himself into. 

Seungwoo usually finds it cute, until Yohan asks his group members what the term _BGP_ means. 

"That's kinda a new term, where did you hear that?" Seungyoun asks back. 

They were all inside the van, exhausted after a whole day of rehearsals and a short setlist of three songs performed as closing act in a certain public music festival. Most of the members have already dozed off to sleep right after positioning themselves comfortably in whichever seats. 

They did have an official seating arrangement among themselves, but no one really followed it after their first day as a group. 

Today, Seungyoun sits beside Yohan at the back corner of the van. Dohyon is sprawled out in the two seats on his other side, sleeping peacefully.

In front of Yohan is Seungwoo, eyes closed, trying not to listen to the two talking behind him. Emphasis on trying. As soon as Yohan mentioned the term _BGP_, Seungwoo starts to unconsciously attentively listen.

Hyeongjun, who is seated beside Seungwoo, seems to have heard their topic too. He turns to Yohan and Seungyoun, and makes it clear that he's interested to hear the answer as well.

Seungyoun shrugs, looking back at the phone in his hands, uninterested. "It's just a new term referring to a certain kind of fanservice."

Yohan, who still seemed so awake even after their tiring day, looks intently towards the older, more knowledgeable member. "I saw it being used in idol online forums. I'm not sure what people refer to as BGP, exactly." He giggles. Seungwoo tries hard not to open his eyes upon hearing those soft laughter from Yohan.

Seungyoun looks pointedly at their group's center. "Yohan, how many times do we tell you to stay away from online idol fan communities?"

"Oh, no, I _am_ staying away from negative threads." Yohan clarifies. "I really just chanced upon the term BGP, but I couldn't find its meaning anywhere." 

Hyeongjun was still listening, obviously as his eyes widen and sparkle in curiosity.

"BGP just means Business Gay Partner." Seungyoun finally answers directly. 

"... Wow." 

Seungwoo's eyes dart open almost immediately at the same time. He turns towards the talking group and gives the most intimidating glare he can muster to Seungyoun.

This doesn't escape Seungyoun's attention. He makes a scandalized face at Seungwoo while pointing towards himself. "What, what did I say wrong?"

"You have to stop teaching the members such unnecessary stuff." Seungwoo says in a hushed voice. He noticed that the sleeping Dohyon beside Seungyoun is stirring in his sleep, probably bothered by all their noise.

"I was asking about it." Yohan says, butting in to defend Seungyoun. "I'm sorry, I was just curious what it meant." 

Seungwoo's face softens immediately upon seeing Yohan's pouty expressions while apologizing. 

Seungwoo runs a hand through his hair, and sheepishly says, "Yohan, BGP isn't anything serious. It's just a made-up term by fans who think too much about our actions on-cam. Don't worry too much about it." 

He offers a quick soft smile towards Yohan, Seungyoun, and Hyeongjun before going back to pretending to sleep. 

He wasn't exactly sure why he had to interrupt their conversation in the first place. 

A few minutes of silence pass, until Seungyoun decided he still wants to talk about the fan-created term.

"... So to explain simply, BGP is when fans think we're shipping ourselves to each other."

Yohan nods slowly towards the more experienced Seungyoun. "... Right. What was shipping again?"

"Oh my God, Yohan." Seungyoun exaggerates a big sigh. "A ship is like, _gosh_ how do I explain this... when fans like a set of members and they want them to end up in a romantic relationship. That's shipping."

Yohan thinks for a bit, then nods his head furiously. "Alright. I kind of get it now. It's like when I'm watching a complicated drama and I have characters whom I wish would be endgame."

"Yes, when we were watching Hotel del Luna you were shipping Manweol and Chanseong pretty hard."

"Okay, but Manweol and Chanseong had very great chemistry whenever they're with each other!" Yohan stops himself and clears his throat before he accidentally turns the topic into Hotel del Luna. "Yeah... Then why would that shipping thing apply to idols too?"

Seungyoun rolls his eyes, as if Yohan just asked the most obvious question in the world. "Most people like seeing heartfluttering moments between their favorite idols, too. Same way you do with your favorite drama characters."

"_Oh_."

Yohan _really_ gets it now.

"You understand now why I grab Wooseok's chin in a sexy way every time we perform U Got It? It's because most fans also think that it's sexy. It fuels shipping. It's fanservice, and we'd like it if fans are happy, yes?"

Yohan is learning a lot from listening to Seungyoun. He thinks he should approach him more whenever he has other questions about being an idol.

Seungwoo in his seat groans internally at how much he wants to sleep but can't get himself to stop listening to the two members talking about fanservice.

"Huh... I see now. I guess that's also why Seungwoo hyung keeps trying to kiss me in every Like Always stage."

"... What?"

"No!"

Both Yohan and Seungyoun flinch in surprise when Seungwoo suddenly bursts in on their conversation, again, in such a panicked voice.

Seungyoun recovers quickly. He grins widely, turning towards Seungwoo. "What did you just say, Yohan-ah..? Seungwoo was always doing _what_ during Like Always choreo..?"

"... Seungwoo hyung keeps trying to kiss me."

"_N-No_! That's not it, Yohan!"

Seungyoun's eyebrows rise in amusement. "Ah, Seungwoo hyung... What are you trying to do with our pure Yohan-ie... And on-stage, too..."

Seungwoo knows well that he was just being teased, but he doesn't know why he's taking this too seriously.

Recently he hasn't been thinking well about his actions at all. Especially in front of Kim Yohan. He doesn't know why, either. Or he does, but he doesn't want to admit he knows exactly why.

"I only do that during the part of the choreo when we're both at the back. I swear it's not BGP, and I have no intentions of ever doing sneaky fanservice like that."

"Oh?" Seungyoun says, still way too amused at the way this conversation is going. "It's not fanservice, so you really are just trying to kiss Yohan out of nowhere..?"

Seungwoo steals a quick glance towards Yohan. The younger is already very red, a cute blushing mess trying to hide his face behind the sleeves of his white shirt. Yohan rushes to look at anywhere else except towards Seungwoo's direction. 

_Cute. _

_Cute. _

_Cute. _

"I guess. I'll let Yohan interpret it as he wants." Seungwoo winks and makes sure that Yohan catches it. 

"Why are you guys suddenly teasing me like this???" Yohan exclaims, his voice muffled by the hem of his sleeves still covering half of his flushed face. 

What Yohan doesn't notice is how red Seungwoo's ears have gotten, too. 


End file.
